


They'll Always Have Paris

by Lasgalendil



Series: Starlight and Song [10]
Category: Casa Blanca, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Casablanca References, Dwarf/Elf Relationship(s), I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Sorry, Interspecies, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, M/M, One True Pairing, Parody, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-03 19:09:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2873084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasgalendil/pseuds/Lasgalendil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elf loves Dwarf.<br/>Dwarf loves Elf.</p><p>…because I really couldn't help myself. </p><p>J.R.R. Tolkien: either entirely oblivious, or master troll.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They'll Always Have Paris

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Angela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angela/gifts).



"Well," Legolas consoled awkwardly as they paddled down the Anduin. "At least we'll always have Lórien."

"I don't want to talk about it," Gimli grumped.

* * *

>  The travelers now turned their faces to the journey; the sun was before them, and their eyes for dazzled, for all were filled with tears. Gimli wept openly.
> 
> 'I have looked the last upon that which was fairest,' he said to Legolas his companion. 'Henceforward I will call nothing fair, unless it be her gift.' He put his hand to his breast.
> 
> 'Tell me, Legolas, why did I come on this Quest? Little did I know where the chief peril lay! Truly Elrond spoke, saying that we could not foresee what we might meet upon our road. Torment in the dark was the danger that I feared, and it did not hold me back. But I would not have come, had I known the danger of light and joy. Now I have taken my worst wound at this parting, even if I were to go this night straight to the Dark Lord. Alas for Gimli son of Glóin!'
> 
> 'Nay!' said Legolas. 'Alas for us all! And for all that walk the world in these after-days. For such is the way of it: to find and lose, as it seems to those whose boat is on the running stream. But I count you blessed: Gimli son of Glóin: for your loss you suffer of your own free will, and you might have chosen otherwise. But you have not forsaken your companions, and the least reward that you shall have is that the memory of Lothlórien shall remain ever clear and unstained in your heart, and shall neither fade nor grow stale.'
> 
> 'Maybe,' said Gimli; 'and I thank you for your words. True words doubtless; yet all such comfort is cold. Memory is not what the heart desires. That is only a mirror, be it clear as Kheled-zâram. Or so says the heart of Gimli the Dwarf. Elves amy see things otherwise. Indeed I have heard that for them memory is more like to the waking world than to a dream. Not so for Dwarves.'
> 
> 'But let us talk no more of it. Look to the boat! She is too low in the water with all this baggage, and the Great River is swift. I do not wish to drown my grief in cold water.'
> 
> -J.R.R. Tolkien, 'Farewell to Lórien',  _The Fellowship of the Ring_  

 


End file.
